Holders for holding and supporting objects are well known and are available in a variety of sizes and shapes, depending on the object to be held. For longer objects, such as brooms, rakes and other tools, or other elongated longer objects such as e.g. ski poles, it is of advantage to use a holder that holds the object at the shaft part of the object. Such holders are available in different designs. One type uses an elastic front part that deforms such that it surrounds part of the object and grips the object.
WO 8500132 A1 discloses a holder for supporting and holding objects, such as tools and implements. The holder comprises a holder element comprising a gripping part and an attachment device for the attachment of the holder to a supporting surface. The object is gripped and held by the gripping part and two gripping devices arranged on each side of the gripping part.
WO 2005042212 discloses a holder for objects, comprising a carrying bracket and a holder element supported by the carrying bracket, where the holder element consists of two gripping devices arranged with an elastic connecting device between then. The holder element is capable of gripping objects and can be adjusted between a position for receiving the object and a position for holding the object securely.
These solutions may work fine for at least some objects, but there is still room for improvements.